Mew (M08)
Mew (Japanese: ミュウ Mew) is a major character from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. History Mew first appeared as a , landing on Cameran Palace and then ing into a . It enters the palace where some of the Pokémon gathered, and meets Ash's Pikachu. It then transforms into a . It continued transforming, including into an to play with Ash's Pikachu. and released their Pokémon to play with what they thought was an Aipom. After taking them to an attic, Kidd Summers sent her two after it. To escape, it ed, along with Pikachu and . It then transformed once again into a and flew the Pokémon to the Tree of Beginning. While Ash and the others were looking for Pikachu, Mew kept it entertained with toys. When the Tree of Beginning's automatic defense system absorbed Ash, Mew saw how distraught Pikachu and Ash's other Pokémon were over the loss of their Trainer. As a result, Mew restored all of the humans who had been swallowed, but this act nearly killed Mew as it sent the Tree of Beginning's biological parts into shock and causing it to start to crumble. stepped in and was able to save Mew, but ended up sacrificing itself. Mew is believed to still reside at the Tree of Beginning. It was revealed during the ending credits that a , which Ash and his friends had befriended earlier, remained behind, finally allowing Mew to have someone to play with all of the time. Mew is said to come now and again to the palace to get some of the toys and bring them to the Tree of Beginning, where it would play with them. At the end of the , Sir Aaron's gloves were seen among its collection. Mew briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. Personality and characteristics Mew has a very playful personality, as it was shown haven taken many toys from the palace to its home at the Tree of Beginning. However, when it saw Pikachu and the other Pokémon getting sad for being separated from their Trainers, it willingly endangered its own life to bring them back, showing that besides its childish nature, it also had a very brave and unselfish side. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Transform|1=M08 Teleport}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Transform|1=Teleport}}}} In the manga In the Lucario and the Mystery of Mew manga Mew appears in the of the eighth movie. It played the same role as it did in the film. In the games Mew was distributed on June 25 to August 31, 2005 for Japanese players of Generation III handheld games, to commemorate the eighth Pokémon movie. | id=50716| ability1=Synchronize| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| type2=Normal|move2=Transform| datedis=June 25 to August 31, 2005| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} In the TCG This listing is of cards featuring or mentioning the Tree of Beginning's Mew in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Psychic|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario|jpnum=002/020}} |type=Psychic|jpset=10th Movie Commemoration Set}} Trivia * Five of the Pokémon in which Mew transformed to were owned by at one point, namely , , , and . Related articles Category:Mythical Pokémon (anime) de:Mew (Anime) es:Mew (octava película) it:Mew (F08)